Horton Hears A Who!: Lily
by TheIceRose
Summary: Ok, so oddly enough I was asked why all my Lily and Jojo stories were separate the day after I was wondering that myself, so all these are the Lily stories, so, sorry but I'm deleting the old ones. JojoxLily
1. Giggles

I don't own Horton, nor Jojo.

Warning. The word "giggle" will be used so much, it won't even sound like a word anymore.

* * *

Being the oldest of 96 children, and not to mention being the only boy, putting up with females was something that Jojo had finally gotten used to.

He had no problem taking care of his sisters, helping them with homework, playing with them, he had even let the incident where Holly played frisbee with one of his CDs slide.

He had gotten used to all the space the girl's stuff took up in the house, like magazines, and clothes, make up, more clothes, shoes, and even more clothes.

He was patient when they took forever in the bathroom, and learned to listen when they came home and said "oh my gosh you'll never believe what happened!".

He was overall, a very good big brother. He never raised his voice (he barely even spoke) and rarely glared at his sisters, but there was one thing that drove him absolutely insane.

_Giggling._

Don't even get him started! The girls would giggle when talking to their friends, each other, their parents, when talking about a boy they liked, they will giggle while trying to get Jojo to talk, or worse, sing. The girls were always giggling!

It was like an alarm that you just could not shut off! What's worse is that they would giggle when trying to be quiet!

So, when Lily would come over to see him, there would be echoes of giggles throughout the entire house, causing the two teens to quickly say good bye and run away from each other out of embarrassment.

Then the girls would giggle some more and Jojo would storm off into his room, cursing the laughter that made Lily nervous.

One day, when she came over, and the giggles started, he suddenly yelled out.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?"

Then the whole house went silent. Lily turned around, beet red, and nodded, giving him a smile, a quick hug, and then left.

The giggles started up again, but this time, Jojo didn't care.

"Jojo, my son!" the Mayor yelled, coming into the house. Jojo groaned, as he heard the giggling start. "You get to baby sit your sisters tomorrow! Isn't that great training for a Mayor?" his father grinned, ruffling his hair.

Now the giggles were even louder. Jojo just stared at him, wide eyed. He couldn't do that! He had finally gotten Lily to spend some time with him, and he had to baby sit! The laughter of his sisters rang through the hallway.

"Jojo's got a date tomorrow," Heidi yelled, then giggled, starting another wave of the taunting laughter.

"That's great! You can go out after you baby sit," he said, thinking this a perfectly good compromise. The giggles seemed to be getting louder. Jojo just glared at him and went into his room.

When Lily knocked on the door the next day, and Jojo pathetically answered, giggles surrounded the hallway.

"I have to baby sit," Jojo sighed, trying to explain.

"Oh, want some help?" Lily asked, giving him a smile, Jojo nodded, suddenly very thankful that. Lily turned out to be very good at dealing with his sisters. She helped him look over the 96 hyper children, and helped make lunch. Jojo kept looking at the clock, wanting his parents to be home. They would get home at around 8, and it was only 5.

"So, are we hanging out after this, or was this your plan?" Lily asked, taking some stuff out of the refrigerator for dinner.

He heard the giggles.

"Movie?" he asked.

More giggles.

"Sure," Lily smiled, blushing a little.

It was getting louder.

"I'm really glad you asked me to hang out," Lily admitted "I really like spending time with you Jojo,"

The giggles were driving him insane.

"SHUT UP!" he finally yelled.

The giggles stopped.

The entire house was silent.

Lily looked over at him, looking terrified.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to be loud, um, I'll be right back," Lily said, her voice wavering. Jojo reached out, but couldn't find his voice. He watched pathetically as Lily took a few deep breathes and walked out of the kitchen.

Lily really, really, **really **wanted to cry. But she couldn't. Because Jojo was apparently mad at her, and crying would make her seem more annoying and she really didn't want that.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, when she heard giggling.

"Hello?" she called, she heard another giggle.

Soon the noise was everywhere, and she looked around, trying to find where the girls were.

"Would you please stop that? It's really annoying when all you do is giggle," she said. A little light bulb went off above her head.

"That's it, he wasn't yelling at me, he was telling you all to stop laughing," Lily smiled.

More giggles, as a confirmation.

"Thanks everyone," Lily said, and then 96 girls ran out and hugged her.

"We're home!" The Mayor and Sally called. 96 daughters, dragging a terrified Lily, ran toward them and gave the couple a hug.

Jojo walked out from the kitchen, and gave Lily the most heartfelt apologetic look that he could manage without screaming out "I'm sorry". Lily smiled and walked over to him, standing right beside him, she grabbed his hand.

"Well, I believe we should at least pay for you two to do something, where is it you were planning on going?" Sally asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Movie," they answered together.

"Seems reasonable, have fun you two," Sally smiled, ruffling Jojo's hair as he left.

"I'm really sorry," Jojo said, as they walked to the theater.

"It's no problem, your sisters helped me get why you shouted," Lily explained, giving a small laugh.

That's when Jojo heard it, a giggle. He flinched, no way they were _following _him!

Lily must not have heard it, because she seemed perfectly happy, but when Jojo held open the theater door for her, she heard it too.

More than one Who was following them. She looked at Jojo who had turned and glared at whoever was spying on him. She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him away from the door.

More giggles.

When the got their tickets and sat down, they heard the laughter behind them. They both turned around and heard the _swoosh_ as 98 (his parents included) heads ducked down. Jojo groaned and sank into his seat, not even bothering to look at Lily.

The lights dimmed, and the movie speakers blared. Lily laced her fingers with Jojo's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

And thanks to the movie neither heard 98 voices go "aw".

* * *

Ok, I admit I'm biased, but isn't that just adorable?

I think it is.

Much better than my other Horton fic.


	2. Happy Anniversary!

I don't own Horton Hears A Who.

* * *

Lily sat at the table at the O'Malley's house looking around. She had known the family for a while now, but could still not get over how dang big the house was.

A few of the girls were sitting down too, talking to each other, and occasionally one or two would come down and put a present on the table.

Lily smiled, looking at all the presents, how awesome would it be, to receive 97 gifts?

Miss Sally O'Malley came down the stairs, putting her hair up.

"Happy Anniversary Miss O'Malley!" Lily said, giving her a huge smile.

"Thanks, let's just hope Ned didn't forget," Sally said, nervously laughing.

Which made Lily wonder if it had happened before…

"You've been married for 32 years now, shouldn't he remember?" Lily asked, half in reassurance for Miss O'Malley, and half actually wondering herself.

"He usually remembers," Sally said, seeming a little more assured, "After a few reminders," she added.

"So, are you going to go somewhere special?" Lily asked.

"Well, I really don't know. We usually go to the place where he proposed," Miss O'Malley said, blushing a bit.

"I wanna hear the story Momma!" Hooley yelled, running in the kitchen and jumping on the chair next to her mother.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Soon the kitchen was filled with 97 (Lily included) girls, all eager to hear the story of Ned's proposal to Sally. Sally smiled, it was obviously a tradition, and one she liked.

"Well, when I first met your father, I never imagined I would marry him," Sally started, and all the girls leaned in.

"I had always found him very funny though. He was always running into things, dropping things, or tripping. He was so accident prone, always being sent to the nurses office.

He always had a great attitude about it though. When we were in elementary school he was never very coordinated, but always tried his best. He would always smile whenever he fell, or ran into something. He always tried to pull it off. It never worked, but it was still funny." Sally said, laughing at the memories.

"When we got into Junior High, he was even worse, he had gotten a lot taller, and was always tripping. He had a crush on me, and always got teased for it, but he would always swear that one day I would fall for him. He just seemed to know we were perfect for each other…" she paused for a moment, smiling.

"He would always talk to me, and ask me how I was, he was a true gentleman. Once he tried to open a door for me, and ran face first into the door, but swore he was fine, and still held the door open with a bloody nose. He smiled the whole time, and even though it was obvious he was in pain, he still asked how my day was going."

"When we got into High School, he had 'grown into his body' I guess you could say. At least he wasn't all thin and gangly like in Junior High. A bunch of the girls started liking him, but he would tell them 'I'm sorry, but Sally is the girl who I'm going to marry'. That used to make me so mad, because I still just thought of him as my friend.

We had a lot of classes together, and when we had to do a science project together, we started hanging out a lot. Because of the project I was always going over to his house, and when it was over he seemed really sad. So, one day in the cafeteria I asked him what was wrong and he shouted out

'I LOVE YOU SALLY!'

I was so embarrassed that I ran out and cried. I didn't talk to him for two whole weeks, because I couldn't stand to face him. Then, he wasn't at school for a few days. I had hoped that it wasn't my fault, but the way his friends looked at me, I knew it was. So, I finally decided to go visit him, but his parents told me that he was sick.

I told them that I really had to see him, and they finally let me up to his room. He was curled up in a ball in bed, and crying. I felt so bad. He sniffed and turned over and froze when he saw me. He looked so sad that I started crying too. He jumped up so fast he fell, but got right back up and hugged me until I stopped crying.

I guess then I realized I loved him, but I had already hurt him, and I didn't want to do that again, so I tried to run away, but he stopped me, and told me…"

"Sally, I will marry you, and I don't care if I have to spend my entire life trying to get you to fall in love with me, I'll do it, and I don't care if you hate me right now, because I embarrassed you, sorry for that by the way, because I know that you are the only girl for me," Ned repeated, walking into the kitchen.

"And I told him I loved him too," Sally laughed, standing up and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"AW!" the 97 girls said, who all had huge smiles on their faces.

"And then I took her out to dinner 3 years later, and proposed," Ned smiled, wrapping his arm around Sally's waist.

"Ok girls, I'll be back later, be good for Jojo and Lily," Sally said, waving goodbye to her daughters.

Jojo came into the house, pushing some hair out of his eyes and washed the grease and oil off his hands from working on his music device up in the old Star Gazing tower.

"I heard the story of how your mom fell in love with your dad," Lily said, now the only one at the table. All the girls had run off to play.

Jojo rolled his eyes.

"You don't think it's cute?" Lily asked.

Jojo shook his head, sitting next to her.

"I think it's adorable!"

"So, if I did all that stuff, you would honestly marry me?" Jojo asked.

"Are you proposing?" Lily asked, completely serious.

"N-no! We're just kids!" Jojo stammered.

"I was joking, don't get so defensive!" Lily laughed (alliteration).

"Well Jojo, if you ever embarrassed me in front of the whole school, but were able to make me cry with just one look, and I was really in love with you. Yes, I would marry you," Lily said. "If you could keep me for that long," she said, flashing him a smile and walking out.

Jojo sat, there, stunned.

Had she just agreed to marry him later on in life?

Hey, wait a minute…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF I COULD KEEP YOU FOR THAT LONG?"

And all he got in response was laughter.

* * *

Ha ha, poor Jojo.

I love fluff, and I think that was some pretty adorable fluff.


	3. Weird

I don't own Horton.

* * *

"Your so weird," Lily laughed, poking Jojo in the side, making him squirm away. He had just told her why he didn't talk a lot to his family, because he didn't want to disappoint them. "Your family loves you a ton Jojo, they won't be disappointed in you," she said.

Jojo nodded, he was so embarrassed he had told her that. She even called him _weird_. He was really going to mess this, relationship, and maybe even the whole friendship up wasn't he? So, he did the only thing that made sense to him, he started not talking to Lily.

Of course, it didn't take very long for Lily to realize that Jojo wasn't talking to her. In fact, it took her about 5 minutes. However she let it slide, assuming he would get over it soon.

He didn't.

In fact, he walked her home, instead of having her come over to his house, like usual. She was very confused, and barely even noticed it was her old path home, before he stopped in front of her house.

When she fully realized where she was, tears pricked at her eyes, but she turned to Jojo, smiled and waved anyway.

Jojo wanted to hug her, because he could tell that she wanted to spend more time with him, but, he really couldn't say anything to her right now, and hopefully tomorrow he would be ok. So instead he watched her walk inside.

Lily sat on her couch, staring blankly at the wall for about 5 minutes, before going to find Paul and ask for his advice.

Jojo went home, and stared at his ceiling, before realizing just how big of a mistake he made. What if she thought he hated her? He growled, hiding his face under his pillow and screamed. This was just not his day.

Lily had asked Paul what to do, and he gave her the most simple, yet best answer.

"Talk to him," the blue haired who shrugged. Oh yeah, that was how she got Jojo talking in the first place, he had never wanted to talk before, but she kept talking until he did.

"Genius! Thank you!" Lily grinned, hugging Paul and running off to find Jojo. She found him walking up to his Observatory, throwing and catching a small rock. She walked behind him for a while, and just as he was about to get into his little pail, she grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk?" she asked, giving him a smile. He nodded, feeling very nervous, she probably still thought he was weird.

"I doubt your going to talk, so I guess, I'll just talk until you do ok?" Lily asked, making sure it was ok with him. Jojo nodded, knowing full well she'd get some words out of him in a little while.

"So, there are three possibilities I can think of as to why you aren't talking to me, one, is you hate me," Lily started, Jojo freaked out and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, so she looked at him, he shook his head. Lily smiled and sniffed, she had been a little close to crying.

"Good to know," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Jojo, I could never be disappointed in you," Lily said quietly, looking at the ground. "Never,"

Jojo lifted her face, and gently kissed her. Lily sat there shocked, she didn't move. So Jojo pulled away, now he felt even stupider. Then Lily almost tackled him, pressing her lips to his, and he smiled, kissing her back.

"You called me weird," Jojo said, pulling away from the kiss.

"…So you stopped talking? Jojo, I love your weirdness, I think it's the most adorable thing ever! And your not weird even, I mean, it's so sweet how your always thinking of others-" Lily was stopped short when Jojo put a finger to her lips.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

Lily grinned and hugged him tightly, "Promise me you won't stop talking to be again?" she asked, "You almost made me cry,"

Jojo nodded, "I promise,"

"Good, you freaking weido," Lily smiled.

* * *

Hm, I just sorta started this one and really had no plan for it, but I sorta like it. I've got a better one in mind though, which should be out in a few days.


	4. A Little Bonding Time

I don't own Horton.

* * *

Paul sat on the usual fountain outside of the Mayor's office. He was waiting for the Ned to come out, he had a few words for him. Finally the Mayor came out carrying his pet fish, a smile on his face. Paul got up and walked over to him, he was really trying to be mean looking, for Lily's sake.

"Hey!" Paul yelled. The Mayor looked up and wondered how on Earth he could give him a high five with a fish bowl in his arms. "Your son almost made Lily cry!" Paul said, eyes narrowing at the Mayor, and his fish.

This wasn't exactly what the Mayor was expecting. "Uh…" he said intelligently, trying to not notice the glare Paul was giving him. He wasn't aware that Jojo had almost made Lily cry. "I wasn't aware," he said, inching away.

"Huh, well, just make sure he doesn't do it again," Paul said. Crossing his arms, he thought he was doing a pretty good job being intimidating.

"Right! Well, I really gotta go now! Uh, good night!" Ned said, giving Paul a nervous grin and running away so fast the water almost splashed out of his fishbowl. He sped walked home, just in case Paul was so angry he followed him, and when he got home he yelled-

"JOJO!"

-so loud that all 98 members of his family, and even Lily, ran into the room.

"Ned, dear, are you ok?" Sally asked, really hoping that her husband was not about to have another breakdown.

"Oh, I'm fine, I wasn't just yelled at by Paul because our son almost made Lily cry, which will probably give me nightmares later tonight because that guy can be **scary**," Ned shuddered, "What on Earth would give you that idea?" he nervously laughed.

"Oh, um, well, girls would you please go upstairs while we, meaning your father, Jojo, Lily and I, talk about this, um, possible dangerous threat?" Sally asked, giving her daughters a pretty smile.

"Ok mom!" they all yelled and ran upstairs.

"Jojo, you must never, ever, ever make Lily cry for the sake of your fathers life ok?" Ned yelled, shaking Jojo by his shoulders. Jojo just stared at his over reacting father. This was awkward on a whole new level.

"Would you two please explain what happened?" Sally asked, turning to the two teenagers. Who both blushed and scooted away from each other.

"Uh, see, well, um," Lily mumbled, trying to figure out where to start. Jojo glared at her, and she shut up.

"I stopped talking to her, and it really hurt her," Jojo said, giving his parents a look that said 'that's all I'm telling you, don't like it, too bad'.

"Lily, did you tell Paul?" Sally asked.

"I asked him what I should do," Lily said quietly, looking at the ground. Her hands were now behind her back and she was nervously rocking on her feet.

"Did he seem mad at Jojo?" Sally asked.

"Did he mention killing me?" Ned cut in.

Lily shook her head, "I'm really sorry," she whispered. If looks could kill, the glare that Jojo then gave his parents would have had them already buried underground. His parents watched as he protectively put his arms around her and held her close. Lily's shoulders started shaking and they knew she was crying.

"It's not your fault dear, Paul just cares about you," Sally said.

"Yeah, he'd even kill for you," Ned added, trying to be comforting. Lily gave a small laugh and hugged Jojo back. He reluctantly let her go, but when she turned around to face his parents again, he put his arms around her waist. Sally wanted to squeal and hug both her son and his girlfriend, because they were just so adorable, but held back for the sake of her son's dignity.

"Well, I think I see a way out of this," Sally smiled. All three Whos turned to her and waited for the answer, because none of them had certainly even come close to thinking of a possible solution. "Ned, you and Jojo will spend a little time with Paul, and make sure he doesn't want to kill either of you, I'll plan something with Lily and the girls while you boys do something. Won't that be fun?" Sally asked, giving everyone a smile.

"I'll die!" Ned cried, hugging his wife. "You're sending me to my death!"

"Paul's really nice, you'll be fine," Lily assured him.

So, that Saturday, Paul dragged Jojo and Ned to a concert, and Sally decided to take Lily to the symphony.

"Um, Miss O'Malley, I really don't have anything, nice, to wear," Lily tried to explain, but Sally just gave her a smile.

"Then we'll find something for you," she said with a smile. They found a dark blue dress that fit Lily, and brushed her hair back, and some of Jojo's sisters did her make up. Jojo, Ned, and Paul got to dress casually, and were waiting to say bye to Lily, when Sally came down.

"You can see her when you get back, go before you're late," she said, with a smile that seemed to say 'I know something you don't'. Because, of course, they didn't know that the girls would be looking absolutely amazing, and that would be putting it lightly, for the symphony. They didn't even know where the girls were going.

"Tell Lily I said bye," Jojo told one of his sisters, before Paul dragged both him and his father away.

"You can come down now," Sally said, sticking her head into the girls room where Lily was being poked and prodded by 96 girls, who all looked very lovely. "Have you ever been to a symphony before?" Sally asked, as all the girls got into a very long limo.

"I've never seen a car this big," Lily gave a small laugh and looked around the huge car.

"We use it for special occasions," Sally explained. Then proceeded to explain to her how a symphony went, how there was the first half, then the intermission, how the lights would dim when there was five minutes to be back in your seat, and then the final half of the show. Lily watched the show with wide eyes, amazed at how nicely all the instruments sounded when played together.

When intermission came all the girls grabbed Lily and showed her around the WCC (Who Convention Center) where the Symphony was held. They were back in their seats before the lights dimmed and all had bought a small souvenir. The second half of the show seemed almost better than the first. Lily noticed the way the instruments gleamed in the light, how they looked rainbow colored and the way all the instrumentalists looked while playing, like they were born to play that piece of music.

The girls got home at around 11 pm, who knew that the symphony was so long? And the boys were already home. Paul had an icepack on his head, Ned was crashed on the couch, and Jojo had numerous scratches and bruises.

"I don't even want to know," Sally sighed, waking up her husband and helping him get upstairs. The girls followed, but Lily stayed behind.

"Don't you look nice," Paul teased Lily, who gave him a glare. Jojo however, was at a complete loss for words. She looked like a _goddess_ to him. He just sat there and stared.

"This kid is insane! Went into the mosh pit his first concert! I mean, I would date this kid if I wasn't straight!" Paul said, flailing his arms around, while explaining to Lily how their night went.

Jojo just sat and stared, he was vaguely aware of Lily shaking his shoulders, hugging him, then going over to Paul and punching him, which really looked like it hurt, and then kicking Paul out.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked, sitting next to Jojo and looking over his bruised form. Jojo nodded enthusiastically, making Lily giggle. "You poor thing," Lily sighed, brushing some hair out of Jojo's eyes and kissing him. "You're all beat up,"

A sudden idea hit Jojo, he nodded again.

"I kept getting hit," he said, pointing to his cheek, "It was insane,".

And just as he hoped, Lily kissed his cheek.

For the next 10 minutes Jojo told her how he was thrown around in the mosh pit, and just like he wanted, Lily gave him a kiss for each one.

* * *

Sucky ending, I know. Sorry.


End file.
